Kirishima x Ashido
by Xsyrenn
Summary: I posted this story a while ago but came back to find that it had been deleted! Oi. Anyway, this was written for my own guilty pleasures. Rated M for for a kiss and implied sexual themes! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm also considering writing this from Kirishima's point of view. I think that'd be fun.


Mina Ashido was quietly walking down the hallway of the boys dormitory with her school books under her arm. Everyone knew that she had the second lowest grades in the whole class, beaten only by Denki Kaminari. It was embarrassing, but what could she do? With villains attacking her class during what seemed like every single training exercise she didn't have time to study, and her grades definitely reflected that.

Usually she studies with Yaoyorozu, since she had the best grades in the entire class and was more than willing to help her fellow classmates with their school work, but tonight she was busy, and there's a really important assignment due tomorrow morning, and Mina was desperate. She finally arrived at the door to Eijiro Kirishima's room. Kirishima was a long time friend, they went to the same middle school together, and even though his grades weren't that much better than her's, she figured two heads were better than one.

It was getting very close to after hours and she didn't want to alert anyone else in the boys dormitory that a girl was there, so she quietly knocked on his door. She glanced over to the door immediately next to Kirishima's and noticed that there was soot all over the door knob. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself "That's Bakugou for you."

She heard movement from the other side of Kirishima's door and after a few moments it cracked open. She was met by his mop of bright red spikes and his smiling face. He was wearing his typical black headband.

"C'mon in," he whispered, as he opened his door wider and ushered her inside.

His room hadn't changed at all from the first time he let everyone see it. Motivational posters hung all over the walls, dumbbells littered the floor and his very well used punching bag hung in the corner. As she made her way farther into his room she noticed a paper he had hung up over his desk with his exercise regiment that pictured "Push-ups x200, crunches x200, squats x200".

Mina was incredibly athletic, one of the top performers in her class in that regard, but even she thought that was a little absurd. She called him out on it.

"Do you really exercise that much in one day?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I do." He shrugged off the question. He walked over and sat at the head of his bed where his open books and papers were laying.

Mina had never thought of Kirishima as more than an acquaintance. Sure they talked through middle school and they keep that friendly relationship now, but she would never in a million years think about dating him. She wasn't about to lie to herself, however, and say that she didn't admire how toned and physically fit his body was. She even enjoyed his new hair do that he had given himself before the first day of regular classes at UA. She remembered the first day that she saw him with his new 'do and commented that they were "horn buddies" which, now, she realized sounded a little dirty. He wasn't sporting his hair horns at the moment though because they were covered up by his headband.

She walked over and sat at the foot of his bed and began laying out her books and papers. She felt a little uncomfortable sitting on the same bed as him.

"Why aren't you sitting at your desk?" she asked.

"It's wayyy more comfortable to sit on my bed surrounded by pillows rather than sitting at a hard desk. Wouldn't you agree?" he said calmly.

"That does make a lot of sense." she said with a bit of a shake in her voice.

Why in the world was she suddenly feeling this way? "Stop it" she said to herself internally. "This is just a boy that you know from school and have never thought anything of, so what the hell are these feelings?". She had never been in such a small space one on one with him before. She's only ever been with him in class surrounded by all of their other classmates. She shook her head from side to side to snap herself out of it.

Kirishima looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just really deep in thought and I needed to come back to reality!" she laughed nervously.

"I get ya. So, where do you want to start?" he asked, pencil in hand.

"I've been having a really hard time understanding the trigonometry homework from yesterday. It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Lucky for you, math is my best subject. Let me show you how it's done." he said with a smile.

They worked together for a few hours on their homework and she was surprised at how good of a teacher Kirishima was. By the time they were done with the assignment she had a solid understanding of how to solve the problems.

"That's wasn't as hard as I thought it was all along. Thank you so much for all your help." she said with a small smile, her cheeks flushing a darker shade of pink than her already pink skintone.

"No problem at all. I'm always willing to help!" he said with a huge smile.

His expression changed from overjoyed to slightly embarrassed. "I know this is out of left field and really forward of me, but I've always looked up to you, Mina. Your bravery and fearlessness are qualities I aspire to have in myself, and it's from all the times I've watched you put your life on the line to help others. I mean, you already know that the reason I changed my hair was because of that time I didn't jump in to help those girls when that big scary guy was confronting them. But you did, and that made me question everything I aspired to be."

Mina was taken aback. She knew that he had been beating himself up over that incident but she had no idea that she had made such an impact on him. Her cheeks started to flush even darker.

Kirishima took off his headband and fluffed his hair back into place, including the two spikes on either side of his forehead that resembled horns.

"I never thought I'd tell you this, but when I cut it the horns were partially based off of yours, so I'd have a constant reminder of you and your bravery, haha." he was blushing hard after saying this.

But his flush was nothing compared to Mina's entire face being as red as his hair. She had no idea what to say. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. After a few awkward moments she finally was able to feebly say "I… I had no idea… th-thank you, Kirishima. I'm flattered… uh… I need to use your bathroom."

"It's right through there" he pointed to the door across his room. "You're more than welcome".

She got up from his bed and walked into his bathroom and shut the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door and slid down it slightly. Her heart was still racing and her breathing was slightly erratic. This whole night has turned out to be way more than she had ever anticipated. She got up from the door and took a few steps further into his bathroom and began to look at all of the items he had laying on his sink. There were several large containers of hair gel, hair spray and combs along with enough toothbrushes for an entire family. She had to remind herself that every tooth in Kirishima's mouth was a giant fang, so it makes sense that he goes through toothbrushes really fast. She took a deep breath and realized that she needed to regain her composure and get out of the bathroom before it starts to become even more awkward than the situation already was. She flushed the toilet even though she didn't use it and stepped out of the bathroom and back into his room. Kirishima was still sitting at the head of his bed and looked up at her when she opened the bathroom door.

"Feel better?" His face was no longer flushed so it was obvious that he had gotten over the situation.

"Yes, much better." Mina said as normally as she could. "Thanks again for all of your help tonight, you're a lifesaver". She smiled a genuine smile.

"Any time! If Yaoyorozu is ever unavailable and you need help with your math homework again I'd be more than willing to lend a hand." He cracked a huge smile that showed all of his huge pointed teeth.

Mina thought to herself that she was going to start coming to Kirishima every time she needed tutoring regardless if Yaoyorozu was available or not.

"Thank you, genuinely. I should probably get going. I need to sneak out of here and get back to my dorm before I get caught."

Kirishima looked at the clock hanging on his wall. "Oh crap, you're right!" he exclaimed. He immediately started helping Mina pack up all of her things and walked her to his dorm door.

The space leading to the door of his dorm was a lot narrower than the rest of his room so they were forced to be very close together. Mina was so close that she could feel Kirishima's body heat radiating off of him. Her heart started to race again. Kirishima put his hand on the doorknob but before he was able to turn it Mina lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. His lips weren't hard at all contrary to what his quirk was. They were baby soft and smooth and tasted great. She pulled away with a very satisfying "smack", turned and ripped the door open and dashed outside and down the hall as fast as she could.

In mere minutes she was back at her own dorm. She opened the door and threw her backpack onto the chair in the corner and went and sat on her bed.

"What the hell did I just do?!" she said out loud. "How am I going to face him in class tomorrow?! Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

She put her hands over her face and fell backwards onto her bed. She lay there for a few minutes before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Did she dare look at it? She thought she was going to have a heart attack from how high her blood pressure had been the entire night. After a few moments she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Sure enough she had a text message from Kirishima.

"I have an english paper that's due next week that I'd really appreciate having someone look over for me. Would you have the time to come back and proofread it sometime?"

Without hesitation she texted him back:

"Absolutely! English is my best subject! I'm available next week for sure and would be more than happy to do that for you."

She was shocked but also relieved that he didn't text her about the kiss. In fact they ended up texting late into the night and he never once brought it up. They ended up texting each other every day for the next several weeks and became very close friends. They told each other their life stories, their struggles and aspirations, and even told each other about their personalities and quirks. Kirishima told Mina the story about how he got the scar above his eye and about his teeth and Mina told Kirishima about her horns, black eyes and pink complexion. There was nothing they kept secret from one another.

Late one night Mina was laying in her bed texting Kirishima like she usually did when a question popped into her head. 

"So, I have a very personal question I want to ask you. If you let me ask my question I'll let you ask me something really personal, too."

"Try me!" Kirishima texted back.

Mina's face flushed as she typed out the question, but she was dying to know.

"So, you can harden your whole body, right? Does that mean… your WHOLE body? *wink wink*".

A few moments passed and her phone buzzed signaling she had gotten a response. She eagerly read his reply.

"Rofl, yeah. You're not the first person to ask me that, Bakugou beat you to it. The answer is yes. I've torn holes in my boxers from morning wood before. xD".

"OMG LOL! That's hilarious! So, a deal's a deal, what's your question for me?" She was literally laughing out loud at his reply.

"Hmmmm, I guess since you asked… you can secrete acid from your hands and feet, right? And it can dissolve anything? Can it come out of your vagina and can you dissolve someone's dick?!"

Mina again busted out laughing and typed her response.

"Haha, yes. I can make it come out of anywhere… including my vagina. xD"

Kirishima responded: "I wonder if it would work on me if I made myself unbreakable? ;)"

"I guess there's only one way to find out!"


End file.
